


柠檬与炸鸡/Lemon&Fried Chicken

by Uvan_0321



Category: ONEUS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uvan_0321/pseuds/Uvan_0321
Summary: 温柔多情的练习生英助和阳光清爽的大学生抒澔之间的小情歌♥
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 5





	柠檬与炸鸡/Lemon&Fried Chicken

已经过去一年了。  
金英助望着绽放在窗外的烟花,内心却没有一丝欣喜。他编辑了很久的新年问候,还安静地躺在发送栏里,迟迟没有发出去。  
上一次跟李抒澔联系还是一个月前,那次他写的歌被老师夸奖,他迫不及待地分享给抒澔听。抒澔发过来很多点赞的表情包,他觉得很可爱,一一收藏了起来。当时那句“这首歌是写给你的”，也像现在这样迟迟没有发送，最后被他删掉了。他们聊天框的最后一条是他有些尴尬的“谢谢”。而他们最后一次见面，最后一次对白，也是一句“谢谢”。

那天也很冷，天气阴沉沉的，他临行前去抒澔的学校门口等他，那些大学生们都默默为金英助行注目礼，毕竟在这种普通学校，能出现一个艺人级别颜值的帅哥，确实是一件稀罕事。抒澔下了课匆匆赶出来，他穿着一身随意的运动装，拉链都没有拉好，冻得鼻尖通红，但眼睛里却跳跃着欢喜。  
“临走前还专门来看我吗？”抒澔有些不好意思。  
“这是那家炸鸡店的优惠券，当时放在我口袋里来着，你有机会还可以再去吃。”  
抒澔接过炸鸡券，笑了笑：“等你回来可以一起去啊。”  
英助说：“你看，有效期是一年。”  
“啊……要一年以后才回来吗？”抒澔的声音低了下去。  
“也许吧。”  
“那，祝你一切顺利。”  
“嗯，我走了，拜拜。”  
“拜拜。”  
“英助哥！”  
“嗯？”  
“谢谢。”  
抒澔扬着手里的炸鸡券，朝他挥了挥手。

此时有人敲了敲房门，是一起研修的同学，那个把头发染得五颜六色的男孩嬉皮笑脸地探进脑袋来：“金英助，你真的不来吗？这群姑娘一个个开放得很呢。”  
金英助皱着眉头笑了笑，摆摆手。  
“你这人，白长得这么帅……真是的……”同学拿他没办法，扭头离开了。

“英助，你有女朋友吗？”  
“你这么帅，要不要我帮你介绍一个？”  
在首尔街头那间酒吧里，五彩的霓虹灯照在他们的头发上，显得本来就花里胡哨的几个人更加轻佻了。他们是自己同为练习生的同事，拉他出来喝酒。金英助并不很喜欢这种吵闹的环境，但是如果总是拒绝会被排挤，所以每次都是硬着头皮来这样的场合。  
他天生长了一副好皮囊，即便是不怎么收拾，也在一群人当中很出众，总有很主动的女孩贴上来要他的手机号，他总以各种理由搪塞过去。  
当练习生，并不是因为光彩的光环，而是因为他对音乐的热爱。  
也许以后成为偶像，并不能自由地做音乐，但这也是普通人家出身的他，能做的最好选择了。  
酒吧里正放着一首他很喜欢的乐队的摇滚，他有些开心，屏蔽掉周围人的吵闹，专心听着这段音乐。

“哗啦啦——”他后背一湿，似乎有什么东西被洒在了上面。  
是一个年纪很轻的打工学生，不小心把端着的鸡尾酒泼在了他身上。  
“对不起对不起……”那个学生连声道歉，从兜里拿出一块手帕帮他擦着。  
被浇透的英助自然有些愤懑，但他还没说什么，一个平时比较飞扬跋扈的同事站起来，吵着要让那个学生赔偿。  
“对不起有什么用？他这身衣服很贵的！你赔得起吗？”  
男孩显然被吓坏了，只顾低着头，英助拿过他的手帕，擦着身上的酒液。  
“把你们老板找来，我去跟他谈谈。”  
“不可以。”男孩小声说道。  
“你说什么？”  
“这是我自己的错误，不是老板的，衣服多少钱，我赔你们了。”男孩的声音虽然很小，但是一字一句说得很清楚。  
英助听到这句话乐了，他连忙说这衣服不值钱，连忙抚慰着同事在中间打圆场，事情也就这么过去了，男孩向英助投来感激的目光。

中间，英助去了一趟洗手间，他在休息椅上看到了刚才那个兼职服务生，正坐在上面听歌。  
他有些尴尬地打了个招呼，男孩开口问他：“你是艺人吗？”  
“唔……我是练习生，还不算艺人……”  
“这样啊……”那个男孩笑了起来，细细的眼睛形成两道很好看的弧线，“你们还挺好的，长得帅，又有钱，还招女孩子喜欢。”  
英助扑哧笑出声，问他为什么这么说。  
抒澔苦笑着摇摇头，把手机点亮又按灭，叹了一口气。  
英助看出来他在等一个人的消息，摸了摸他的肩头：“我请你喝一杯吧。”  
抒澔抬起头有些可怜地看着他：“可是我不会喝酒……”  
英助想了想：“那喝汽水也可以。”

练习生同事们准备接着一个带舞池的酒吧继续玩，英助朝他们摆了摆手，他要留下来陪一陪这个刚失恋的新朋友。  
李抒澔端着苏打水，喝出了酒一样的壮烈，他连连叹气，却一句话都说不出。  
男人的心事只有男人才懂，英助并没有问什么。酒吧里又响起了那首他很喜欢的歌，他禁不住跟着一同唱了起来。  
“你也喜欢吗？这个乐队……”抒澔突然问。  
“嗯，喜欢，我还去看过他们演唱会。”  
“真的吗？”抒澔盯着他，眼睛突然亮了起来，“是他们来首尔那次吗？”  
“不是，”英助笑了笑，“我是去美国看的。”  
“哇，你好有钱。”  
“哈哈哈，不是的，我是以前去学习的时候。”  
“学习什么？音乐吗？”  
“嗯……不说这个，你喜欢他们哪一首？”  
“我喜欢去年那张专辑，抒情路线还挺适合的。”  
“哈哈我也是……”  
英助话音未落，就听抒澔在那自顾自地唱了起来，酒吧的声音很嘈杂，但抒澔清亮的嗓音，却可以听得很清楚。  
“你的声音很好听，你很适合当歌手。”  
“这样吗？”抒澔笑着说，“我没有那么多想法的，当了歌手就能有女朋友了吗？”  
“也不是的。”  
“那就算了。”  
“……”

电脑右下角界面突然跳出一个新闻弹窗，是那个他们共同喜欢的乐队，明日要在这座城市开办演出。英助早就买了两张票，但他问了很多人，没有谁对这个小众乐队感兴趣，这让他非常沮丧。要不然明天在门口塞给哪个过路人吧，他这样想着，不禁又想到了那个跟他持有共同爱好的男孩。

直到12点以后抒澔才下班，两个人有一句没一句地聊着，英助就这样跟他一起走到地铁口。  
“你要坐这条线路回家吗？”英助问道。  
“啊…不，”抒澔挠了挠头，“我是骑自行车过来的……你要坐地铁吗。”  
英助笑出了声：“不是哈哈，我们公司就在附近的。”  
“啊这样，我们都不坐地铁，却都走到了这里。”  
“我以为你要坐的……”  
“我也是……”  
“那我陪你回去取自行车吧。”  
“不用了，时间不早了，你回去吧。”  
“好吧……啊，等下，我还没有问过你的名字。”  
“抒澔，李抒澔。你呢？”  
“金英助。”  
“这么久都不知道对方名字，好奇怪哦。”  
“是啊，有点……”

英助从那次起也经常光临那家酒吧，他摸清了抒澔打工的时间，每次都装作偶遇，但彼此都能感觉到是故意的重逢，他们有一搭没一搭地聊着生活。两人的世界迥然不同。英助很小就开始学习音乐表演，他没有参加过什么社团活动，也没有什么游学旅行，抒澔就像一个普通世界的使者，为他讲述他没机会经历的那些青春岁月。当然，抒澔也对他们艺人的生活很感兴趣，经常能见到大牌艺人的生活，在他看来也是很难想象的。  
他们似乎，都被对方身上那个自己不具备的气质互相吸引着，仿佛是绝妙的互补。  
渐渐地，英助发现自己离不开抒澔了。

他会看到抒澔发来奇怪照片时一个人傻笑，也会在看到什么明星的时候第一时间想跟抒澔分享。“我很喜欢他，我也喜欢他那首歌！”抒澔发来一段这样的文字，下面就插入一段他生唱那首歌的语音。  
“你的嗓子真的很适合唱歌。”英助对他说。  
他忽然想给这个男孩写一首歌。

写一首什么样的歌呢。此刻的金英助戴上耳机，听他上个月写的那首曲子，他是想着两个人在一起的时光写出来的。  
“只是想念着你，  
把我的心情一字一句地写下来，  
你一定会在哪里听到它，  
它是这样轻易写下的一首歌。”  
当歌词一气呵成地创作完成以后，英助自己都觉得不可思议。  
从来都不需要刻意地遣词造句，只要你的情意足够深切，写一首情歌只是信手拈来的事情。

那个时候，英助可没有这样的才思泉涌，他想了很久。  
他想到在那个灯红酒绿的酒吧里，见到抒澔的样子。剪着朴素发型一脸稚气的抒澔跟这个环境格格不入，但笑容仍是那样清新宜人。他每次离开时会跨上那辆山地车，那是他二十岁的生日礼物，他的动作矫健而敏捷，但是说话语气却有点慢吞吞的，无论谈到什么都会笑眯眯的，或许只有说到女朋友的时候……  
英助的笔尖颤动了一下，女朋友，或许抒澔并不能接受自己的心情。

“你的女朋友跟你和好了吗？”英助第一次主动地问起这个话题。  
“嗯？”抒澔心不在焉地玩着手机，“没有啊。”  
“没和好吗？”英助很紧张。  
“不是啊……”抒澔全神贯注地看视频，随便回答着。  
到底怎样嘛……他也不敢继续问了。

但是英助并不知道，抒澔根本没有什么女朋友，那只是一场无疾而终的暗恋而已。  
一个心里还怀抱着小小音乐家梦想的李抒澔，也从未预想过他会遇到金英助。  
每次英助坐在店里冲他笑的样子，都让他在心底叹服一下真不愧是靠脸吃饭的人，长得真是太他妈的帅了。  
一定会有很多女孩子喜欢他。抒澔这样心想。他一开始为英助勾勒的形象是“厌倦了在娱乐公司群星闪耀的场景来到民间找回优越感的自恋帅哥”，后来看他经常来喝酒，那应该是“为了创作来民间采风的忧郁装B艺术家”，随着两个人接触的增加，这种标签便被一点点撕走，他只是看到英助坐在角落里，有时若有所思地写写画画，有时安静地边喝酒边看他，就非常开心。  
他白天在学校里，想到什么很无聊的梗，也都会发给英助看，对方每次都很配合地回应他。他也不知道英助能不能理解理科生的幽默，有时会故意解释一下，如果英助会问更多的话，会觉得自己这学也没白上，还挺自豪的。  
他有时候坐在学校的山坡上，听着英助写的那些旋律，轻声哼唱。他感觉那种旋律就是写给自己的，哪怕英助没有这样说过，他有些自负地这样想，让这歌声随着风一起消失在空中。  
打工结束后，跟英助在酒吧门口分别，英助往左走步行回公司，他骑着车子向右走。两个人分别在首尔繁华的街上，这在星夜下闪耀的城市，从来都不让他觉得迷失，因为下一次在同样的地方，他们还会相遇。

窗外的烟花声一响盖过一响，时间有点晚了，英助感到肚子有些饿，他去冰箱里翻找，找出了白天吃剩的炸鸡。  
看到炸鸡，他想起了临行前塞给抒澔的炸鸡优惠券。  
那天是英助的生日，抒澔特地请了假，说要请他吃饭，然后神秘兮兮地带他来到一个小巷子里。那家店实在是太难找了，一看就是只招待熟客的样子，但往往这样的店面非常美味。  
抒澔走进去，熟络地跟老板打招呼，说了句“跟以前一样”，便坐在了桌子前。  
“你是怎么发现的这里？”英助问。  
“老板是我爸爸的好朋友。”  
店面很小，客人之间也很熟悉的样子，彼此聊着家常。后厨准备餐食的油吱声和碗筷碰撞的声音，让英助感到很踏实。他习惯了在大而空的练习室里对着明晃晃的镜子，突然落入这样真实而热闹的环境里，就像回到了很小的时候。  
“抒澔，谢谢你，我觉得这里很能给我灵感。”  
对方不好意思地挠挠头：“也没什么……不用客气，你一直很照顾我的工作来着。”  
英助盯着他，很认真地说：“在酒吧里也是一样，看到你我就很开心。”  
“……”  
“能来见到你是我这一天最好的余兴节目了。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“炸鸡来了，快吃吧！”  
抒澔噗嚓噗嚓打开两听可乐，递给英助一罐，然后跟他碰了碰：“干杯！”  
英助抿嘴一笑：“嗯，干杯！谢谢你。”  
“英助哥你不必这样的，艺人都这么油腻的吗？”

“叮——”炸鸡在微波炉里转好了，英助把它端出来，又突然想到了什么似的，返回去打开冰箱翻找着。  
柠檬已经吃完了啊，他有些遗憾。  
吃炸鸡最好要挤上柠檬的。

“吃炸鸡之前，要挤一下柠檬才好吃。”抒澔这样说着，拿起那瓣切好的柠檬，把柠檬的汁水淋在了那盘油亮油亮的炸鸡上。  
“这样的话，柠檬的清爽会中和炸鸡的油腻，绝妙搭配。”抒澔有板有眼地，像个美食家。  
英助若有所思：“那么，就像我们两个咯。”  
“……？”  
“你刚才说我油腻，那我就是这炸鸡，可能就需要你这种柠檬来中和一下啦。”  
抒澔刚准备夹起一块鸡肉，听到这句话动作停住了，他迟疑了半晌，迅速从脖子红到耳根。  
英助看他这副样子，笑了出来：“没什么，吃吧，吃吧。”  
“英助哥……你的意思是……”抒澔盯着他。  
英助的心提到了嗓子眼，等待他的下半句。  
“你是说我们唱歌的嗓音吗？……”  
“哈，哈哈……哈哈哈，是的，是啊……”

结账后，老板送了他们两张优惠劵。“就算是我们这样的店面，在这种经济形势下，不做点营销也活不下去的啊。”老板解释到。  
“老爹，我们会常来的。”抒澔清脆地说。  
那个老板看着他，慈祥地说：“那就好，那就好，趁着还有机会，要多多珍惜才是嘛……”

回去的路上，抒澔若无其事地踢着路边的石子，英助刚才那番柠檬炸鸡的论调到现在还让他很在意，不知道是不是他错会了意思，但配上英助那张帅脸和认真的眼神……  
“抒澔。”英助突然从后面叫住他。  
“我……我可能不久以后就走了……”  
“走？去哪？”抒澔瞪大眼睛。  
“可能会去国外，公司让我出去学习作曲。”  
“那……那太好了，那你就能更……”  
“我们也许有一段时间不能见面了。”英助低着头，仿佛说出了想说很久的话。  
空气突然凝固下来，这之间是长长的沉默。  
“但你还会回来的吧……”抒澔试探着说。  
“当然，”英助笑了出来，“怎么可能不回来。”  
“也许等那时，我就能听到你更好的曲子了。”  
“嗯，我会邀请你做我的专用歌手的。”  
英助走上前，想用手摸一摸抒澔的头发，但在半空中停住，最后落在肩膀上，用力地拍了拍。

“这只是一首想着你，就轻易写出的歌。”抒澔哼唱着这句歌词，他拖着大大的行李箱，呼出的白气都消散在这冬日的夜晚里。  
应该是这里的吧，他低头跟手机比对着，一个字一个字地检查着。  
“李抒澔啊李抒澔，你可真了不起。”他喃喃自语，语气里有遮不住的兴奋。

冰箱里放过的炸鸡已经不好吃了，英助只尝了一口便把这些悉数倒进垃圾箱。他穿好衣服，准备出去随便找点吃的，却接到了公寓前台打来的电话。  
接待告诉他有个人要来找他，并用英文确认了两遍他的名字。到底是谁大半夜的来找我呢？英助心里直犯嘀咕，挂掉电话走出了门。

室外的烟花终于不放了，环境安静了下来。兴奋的年轻人们三三两两地进进出出，抒澔站在大厅里，有些紧张地搓着冻僵的手，他对着电梯口望眼欲穿，心里排练想着见面的第一句话。  
要说什么呢？  
英助哥，我是来看那个乐队的演唱会的，不是明天么，我提前一天来了。  
机票钱？我自己买的，没关系，也算是实现了一个梦想。  
你家里我能住一晚吗？经济实在有点紧张了。  
好久不见，上次你写的歌很好听……  
好久不见了，真的……  
我……  
我还挺想你的……

还有我没有说过的那句，  
我喜欢你。


End file.
